Story's remade
by Lord Shyguy
Summary: What would it feel to suddenly awake in a new world with no memory of all your adventures, friends and family timeline being erase and remade to fit the desire of the controller. Join our heroes as they fight to save their universe from being remade...or would they stay in this new universe?
1. Chapter 1

**Is this thing on...I mean greeting lady and gentleman to my very first fanfic**

 ***applause and cheers***

 **thank you all well enjoy the very first chapters folk**

* * *

It was a normal day in the mushroom kingdom…as well as everywhere else and for once no villain planning to take over the world, kidnap a princess or some other crazy scheme.

"Everyone one was happy . . . and blah blah blah everyone is happy what lies" said a mysterious voice

"If everyone is happy WHY AM I NOT HAPPY!?" the figure yell as he through the book to the ground

"SIR ARE YOU OKAY?" said a robotic like voice

"Yes I'm fine…" the figure said sarcastically

"OH OKAY THEN"

"THE PRESENTATION OF YOUR LATEST INVENTION WITH THE PRINCESS START IN 30 MINUTES SIR" The robot continued

"What so soon?!" he said in surprise

"Prepare my vehicle" he ordered

"YOU MEAN THE ONE THAT EVERY MEDI GUY USES TO GO FROM PLACE TO PLACE?" The robot ask

"*sight* Yes that one" he said in a rather depressing way

"I'M ON IT SIR" the robot said as he went to get the vehicle ready

*later at Peach's castle*

"Thank you for showing us your brand new auto reparing hammer " the announcer said as Kuja left the stage with his hammer

"That was a marvelous hammer would you say princess?" Toadworth ask

"Yes it was a brilliant display I'm sure Mario would like that hammer" Princess peach said as she look at Mario

"That-a would be very-a useful when I fight-a bowser" Mario said

"And now I would like to invite Dr…um…"the announcer hesitated not knowing who this person is.

"What's the matter say the name already" his co-worker whispered

"I don't know who he is I never heard this name before" the announcer whispered back

"Fine I'll do it" he said as push the other announcer back

"Ahem please come on stage "

The audience look confuse as they heard this name as he walked on stage with his invention

"Who did he say?" ask the princess

"I believe it was um…Dr…I-I don't know?" said Toadworth

"Do you know Master Mario" he continued looking at Mario

"If-a never heard of a him before" said Mario giving away a puzzled face

"What-a about-a you Luigi" Mario ask looking at Luigi

"I've never heard-a any name-a like that?" said Luigi

"Ahem lady and gentleman my name is Neo, " said the lab coat wearing shyguy.

Whisper such as who is he and I think I seen him before was heard in the crowd

"Today I shall present to you my latest and greatest invention" he said while the mouth parts of his mask turn into a grin

The crowd was shock and amaze by the mask being able to mimic the capability of an average person such as blinking and speaking and actual move

"AHEM my invention is next to me not on me" the shyguy said giving an angry expression

The crowd immediately looks at the unrevealed object that the Doctor has brought on stage

"BEHOLD MY GREATEST INVENTION YET" Neo said while dramatically removing the sheet

"This lady and gentleman is the very first inter-dimensional-teleporter"

"You all must be wondering what it does well allow me explain" he continued

"This marvelous machinery can teleport any type of object from this machine to a similar machine in another location" he explained

"Allow me to demonstrate" he said as he put a mushroom into the machine and activate it

The mushroom disappeared in an instant and reappeared to a similar machine on the edge of the stage

"I hope you are all impressed by my invention thank you for your time" he said bowing down smiling at the audience

"Thank you for showing us your teleporting machine "the announcer said as walked of stage with his invention

"Now the person you have been waiting for the five streak winner " The announcer said as everyone cheered when hearing that name

"Hmp of course everyone cheers for him but nobody remembers or cheers for me." thought to himself angrily.

"Ohohoho you're too kind you're too kind" said in a quite joyful tone.

"Now lady and gentleman we all know the number-one threat to our kingdom is not just Bowser but kingdom and creature's far more evil then Bowser" he said in a serious tone.

"So while our heroes Mario and Luigi are out there saving the princess or stopping some evil plan we here in the mushroom kingdom are under threat from invaders." he continued.

"That is why I have created the ultimate machine capable of challenging the Mario bros skill I present to you MECHA MARIO"

The crowd were amazed as well as the Mario bros themselves. It was a robotic replication of Mario

"This marvelous robot can just do everything Mario has done through data and recorded action of all his technique throughout his entire journey" continued

"Oh would you look at the time sorry everyone I have to catch my flight to the beanbean kingdom" he said looking at his watch

"See you all later" he said as he left the castle with his invention

"…well…umm I guess that's all from him then…err…onward to the award ceremony I guess" said to the announcer.

*After award ceremony ( Neo's Lab)

"SECOND PLACE AGAIN!" he yell in anger

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE MY INVENTION LOST TO A SELF REPAIRING HAMMER?"

"W-WELL SIR YOUR INVENTION DID HAVE F-FLAWS IN IT" the robot said in a scared way

"THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE" he yell mashing random keys on his computer

"UM…SIR THERE IS SOMEONE ON THE LINE"

"Sight…put him through"

* * *

 **OH i wonder who call *ring* *ring***

 **um excuse me for a sec**

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...!**

 **Breaking news folks the author has told me to tell all of you to review and if you want fav and follow the story for more action**

 **See you next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**WE ARE BACK LADY'S AND GENTLEMAN TO STORY REMADE**

 **Sorry for the delay our system was *Ahem* having a tea break...But that's a story for another time**

 **here are some guide to this chapter**

 **()narrator and co-narrator cut in cause why not**

 **{point out and stuff...("you did not think this through did you" "SHUT UP")**

 **that's** **all the guide for now**

* * *

The Smash mansion, Location: cafeteria. Current condition: chaos (aka*a Monday morning*)

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTL-"Bowser yell before getting hit in the face by a cake

"Got to be faster than that slowpoke" Ness looking said looking back giving a mocking taunt at Bowser

"OH YEAH TAKE THIS YOU LITTLE PUNK"Bowser yells while throwing a pie at ness direction but missed and hit…

("Um who was that person again" "what's wrong" "I can't seem to remember his name" "see I told you to take note of everyone's names" "fine you continue the story" *sound of rustling paper and door slam afterwards* "FINE THEN…Ahem")

And hit Ganondorf's face as he entered the cafeteria "WHO DID THAT" He yelled as he remove the pie from his face. He continued to look around the room to see Ness pointing at Bowser

"YOUR SO DEAD" he yelled as he threw a bunch of tomatoes at Bowser which of course miss and hit Captain Falcon and Falco in their faces. As the vegetable fell off their faces, both Smashers got up from their individual seats and stated to throw their scrambled eggs at Ganondorf. With that Ike stood from his seat and yelled "FOOD FIGHT!"

As others join in the food fight the rest sight and joined in any whey. The food fight continue for about one to 2 hours before master hand came in and…well long story short everyone was beaten the heck out and was *ahem* "told" to clean up their mess

"This is-a your fault-e Bowser" Mario said giving him some what a nasty glare

"Hey shut up you" he said giving back a nasty glare as well

"Calm down guys its note like this rarely happen" Sonic said trying to calm them down

"I-a guess you are rig-"Mario said before suddenly vanishing

"What th-? "Bowser said surprised before meeting the same fate

"What in the Chaos!?" Sonic said as both smashers just disappeared

"Hey where did you go luigi?" Said Lucas giving a surprise look

"Peach, Yoshi There gone too!" cried Roy.

"Everyone from Mario's dimension have just vanished." Said Snake, as he confirmed that Rosalina, Wario, Bowser Jr and the Koopalings have vanished as well.

"What on earth is going on!?" Said some of the smashers {well what left of the smashers}

"What do you mean its missing" was heard not far from where they were

They quickly went to see Master Hand to ask about the disappearance of their friends but when they arrive at Master Hand office there was an argument between Master and Crazy Hand

"Crazy what did you do this time!?" Master Hand said in an annoyed tone

"I DID NOT DO ANYTHING" Crazy Hand yelled at his brother {because he's crazy duh}

"What's going on?" Ask Pit giving a puzzled face

"The Mario universe…it's…gone" Master said in a worried expression

"WHAT!?" was a response from the smashers

"What do you mean gone" just as they said that a portal appeared with a floating mask coming out

"HYAHAHAHAHAheheheHAHAHA" the mask laughs in a taunting way

"Aww…worried of your old plumber friend" the mask continued

"WELL HE'S GONE FOREVER" it said giving a big wide smile

"Oh and don't even think about trying to find his universe not only did I change the universe code number and the Mario universe belong to me now and soon…"

"ALL OF YOUR WORLDS WILL DISSAPPERE AND BELONG TO ME" It continued while laughing at them

"HYAHAHAHAHAheheheHAHAHA" the mask laugh and disappeared through the portal

"I don't think so." Said the blue blur as he sped into the portal.

"Sonic wait up!" said the blue bomber, as he, snake, Ryu, Pac-man jumped in as well.

* * *

 **Well unfortunately that all for now sorry folks but our Director is laz-**

 ***AHEM***

 **I mean a busy man{please don't fire me}**

 **And remember follow,fav and review all your opinion matter to us oh and if you wish to suggest or want to add an OC of your own to this story just ask**

 **SEE YOU NEXT TIME FOLKS**


	3. Chapter 3

**Greeting Lady and Gentleman welcome to the third chapter hope you remember what happen last time if not just read the second chapter**

 **now*Ahem* On WITH THE STORY**

* * *

"Ugh where are we" said Sonic as he woke up

"I…Don't know all I remember was going in the portal after you went in it" said Pac-Man as he woke up as well

"So…who put us on the bed" Snake said as he studied his surrounding

"Ah so you are awake" Said a robotic voice

The other was startled to see a caretaker robot walked into the room.

"Who are you?" Ryu asked, as he got into his fighting stance

"Now now no need for violence…" but the bot was cut short when Sonic spin dash at it narrowly dogging the attack

Then Snake and Pac-man grabbed the hedgehogs. The hedgehog struggled to break free

"W-Well I c-can see that you people are the v-violent t-type…"The robot said as it was backing away to the exit

"Sorry about that in his world robot are evil" snake informed the robot trying to calm it down

"W-well I guess that's okay then." the robot said giving a polite smile

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself I am a Mechanized Care Machine or MCM for short but you can call me Dotty." Dotty continued

"Well nice to meet you Dotty." said Megaman

"My name is Megaman that's Snake, Ryu, Pac-Man and the one that attack you is Sonic"

"Well nice to meet all of you" Dotty said still keeping the smile

"So umm Dotty where are we exactly" Pac-man ask

"Well the answer is actually obvious but since you guys are new…It would make sense that you don't know where you are" Dotty said

"Welcome to the Neo Kingdom. Ruled by our beloved Lord, Lord Neo"

"Neo Kingdom? Lord Neo? Megaman can you check what World were on?" Snake asked.

"Sure give me a minute," The blue bot replied, "That weird, my scanners say that this is the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Your scanners must be malfunctioning" Dotty said

*Ring**Ring*

"OH MY…That must be him" Dotty said looking worried

"Um…Excuse me please" He said as he left the room

"Him?" said Ryu

The other's shrug as they had no idea or clue of who is 'Him'

As the look outside the window they could see Dotty speaking to 'Him' via the telephone. Dotty was giving a shock and then excited expression. As he (Dotty (they assume it's a he)) finish speaking to 'Him' he came back into the room they are in.

"Sorry about that um…the person who called is um…"Dotty said hesitantly

"It…was the king…he wanted to see you guy's right now" he continued

"Let me guess king Neo ruler of Neo Kingdom" Sonic said in a rather cocky way

"EXACTLY" Dotty said as two heavily armed Shyguy entered the room "Oh your escort is here" he continued

"Wow and I thought those guy are cheap" Sonic whispered to Pac-Man who nodded in agreement

"Thank you Dotty we will take it from here" said Shyguy#1

"Please come with us gentleman" said Shyguy#2

The group nods and follows them to the two Shyguy. As they were being escorted from the Aid Centre to the King Court they notice that there were a lot of Toad's, Koopa's, and Robot's in the castle which they found out by asking one of the escorting Shyguy

"Those are definitely the people from the mushroom kingdom…so could this mean that" Megaman thought to himself before being interrupted by one of the Shyguy "Is there a problem sir?" he ask

"No its nothing" Megaman said as they reach a big door

"*Ahem* Gentleman you are about to see his majesty for safety reason we are going to inspect all of you for any type of weaponry" Said a Shyguy#2

Snake hesitantly gave up his weapons to the shyguy. The entire group was shock at the amount of weapon that snake had

"Umm...err…wha…?!"The shyguy asked completely stunned.

"I require heavy fire power during my missions." Was his answer.

"Bu-bu-BUT HOW ON EARTH DO YOU CARRY ALL OF IT!" yelled everyone there as they as they look at the weapons

"Um…well I guess you guys can go in then…" shyguy#1 said as they open the door

"Just keep walking straight through the lavatory and you will reach the throne room" shyguy#2 continued

"Okay thanks" said Ryu as the smashers went in before snakes turn around and said "Don't touch my stuff" giving the two guard a MEAN look

(Author: See what I did there

Assistant: No just no

Author: you're no fun

Assistant: HEY wait a minute

Author: What?

Assistant: Why am I labeled Assistant?

Author: Because I chose to label you Assistant

Assistant: you know what never mind just continue

Author: Fine I will change it in the next Chapter now quite complaining)

The lab was full of strange and weird machines they could see toads, koopas and shyguy wearing lab coat working different machinery

"NO you have to put the power core there or you would cause a system failure" said one of the toads

"No the power core next to the tesla coil or else it won't function properly" the koopa said in rebuttal while pointing to a tesla coil on the said of the machine

"NO you're both wrong we need to put the core on the main tesla coil which is on the top in order to power the machinery as well as allow it to function properly" said a shyguy as he pointed at the top of the machine

As they were walking through the laboratory sonic whisper to Megaman "Hey Mega are you sure this is the mushroom kingdom"

"I'm pretty sure this is the Mushroom kingdom…But something isn't right"

Snake slowed down his past and walk beside Megaman "I may not know this world but I'm pretty sure that Peach and Bowser kingdom are enemies"

"Yeah so?" said Megaman giving a confuse look

"Koopa's are from Bowser's kingdom and Toads are from Peaches kingdom yet they are here working together"

"You have a point" said sonic as the group arrive to the throne room

As the smasher arrived to the throne room they was no one there

"So…um where is this guy?" said Pac-man as he looks around the room. Suddenly they heard a few people yelling

"ITS GONNA BLOW" said one of the voices

"RUN FOR IT" said another

"I THOUGHT YOU GUY SAID YOU WERE GOOD PLUMBERS" said a final third one

"YEAH BUT YOU NEVER TOLD US SOMEONE FLUSH DOWN AN ATOMIC REAC-" said the fist voice again before the room exploded

"AHHHHHHHHH" The three yelled as they were flung out of the room

The smashers watch giving the WTF look as the three were blasted out of the room

"Remind me next time to just program a droid to do this job" said the shyguy as the two plumbers agreed before passing out

"Hey are you alright" Sonic said as he approach them before being shock who they were

"Sonic what's wrong" Ryo ask wondering what could have shock Sonic

"It...I-it's…"Sonic tries to say

"It's who?" The smashers said giving a question look

"ITS MARIO AND LUIGI!" Sonic almost

"Oh so you know these lousy plumbers" said the shyguy as he stood up

"Yes we do" said the smashers as they turn their attention to the lab coat wearing shyguy

"Well…that's none of my concern right now" as the shyguy sat on the throne "so you must be those people Dotty was talking about" he continued

"Yes that is us" said Ryu seemingly showing respect to the shyguy

"I see…"Neo said before looking at the condition of the room

"Um…sorry about the mess I was assuming that you would arrive at a different time hehehe" he continued as he laugh nervously

"So…um…now that you're here do you mind telling me why you are here?" he ask as the mask seem to change into a smile

"Well we are here in search of our friend's" snake said

"I see…hehehe" Neo said as he looks down at the floor

"So this means…you're from the smash universe in search for the Mario universe characters correct?"

The smashers were shock as they heard what Neo said "How do you know that?" said Megaman as the smashers got into their battle stance

"You guys really are IDOTS!" Neo said showing an evil grin

"Was it not obvious and I gave you so many clues" he continued in a disappointed tone

"The mask, the voice, the entire toad, koopas and other mushroom kingdom citizen together" he continued

"Well that prove your scanners still working kid" snake said as he attempted to grab a gun from his holster

"…What the" snake said as he look where his holster is normally is

"…shit" as he relies he left his entire weapon arsenal with the guards.

"HYAHAHAHAheheheHAHAHAHA" Neo laugh at Snake.

"I can't believe that you actually let all your weapons get confiscated so easily."

"You may have our weapon but not our techniques" Ryu said as he did his most famous attack

"HADOKUN" Ryu shouted as shot an energy ball at Neo...but the energy ball moved only a few steps then disappeared into nothing

"What?!" The smashers said in shock

"Well then now it's my turn" he said as he presses a button on the throne. Suddenly hundreds of droid's and shyguy rush into the room with the weapons ready

"Ah crap" was there response

"Put your hands in the air" said one of the drones

"Okay" said another as he raises his hands

"NO not you them" said a shyguy that was wearing a red mask and a black robe

"Oh my bad" the droid said as he went back to aiming at the smashers

"Well clearly you are outnumbered so now you have two choices" neo said as a screen came down with bars on it

"One you go to prison or…" he said as another screen appeared with a grave on it

"Or you could fight an endless wave of droid and shyguys until you eventually die " he said while grinning

"Either way I win"

They smashers look at each other and nod in disappointment before raising their hands

"Good choice" he said

"Move it prisoner" said the droid

"Wait take that the plumbers with them" pointing to the now counties plumbers

"WAIT WHY US" they yell is confusion

"Hehehe I have my reasons" Neo said as two droid took them to the prison

The smashers and Mario and Luigi? Were sent to the prison you can hear the plumbers yell stuff like NOO and we did not do anything and etc.

-X-X-X-X-X

Location: MSP (Maximum Security Prison) Cell: 235

"Enjoy your stay" said a Droid as he pushes them into the cell and closing it

OW was their response

"Wait this has to be a mistake my brother and I didn't do anything"

"That's what they all say kid" said a familiar voice

The heroes and Mario Bros turned around to see a giant Koopa with orange mohawk hair glaring at them.

"B-Bowser?" The smashers said in shock

"So you heard about eh" Bowser said as he stood up

"The most wanted criminal out there leader of the koopa mafia" he paused for dramatic tension

"Big Boss Bowser" he finish while doing a dramatic pose as two security droid guard kneel down with their arm stretch out

"Thanks guys" he said to the droids

"No problem there's nothing fun to do anyway" they said as they return to their guard duty

"So these are the new inmate" said a different voice

"WARDEN JACK" said a droid as he saluted a young teen that has black hair and green eyes wearing a security uniform which has the word I am the best on it as he walks to the smashers' cell

"So…what are they in for again?" Jack ask as he looked at the droid

"There were arrested under Lord Neo order the reason for arrest is unknown" said the droid

"Hmm…strange…oh well you guys get comfortable" he said looking at them

"The MSP prides itself for being the most highly secured prison as well as being the most comfortable prison ever" he said smiling

"Who would want to leave this paradise" he continued as he walks away

"Paradise he must be joking…"sonic said in a cocky way

"So…anyone though about anyway to escape" Ryu ask looking at the smashers

"HA escape that's practically impossible" Bowser said laughingly

"Listen buddy I like your guts but trust me" he continued in a series tone

"This place is crawling with B1 battle droid and sure there not hard to beat what you should get scared of are the IG-108 Guard droid and the Droideka there are the most dangerous thing here" he continued

"If bots are involved, I can just run them over." Sonic said even cockier.

"Hey if it was that easy I would be here talking to yeah" Bowser said giving a smirk

"So what's so special about these Droideka and this guard droid?" Snake ask

"Ah those Guard droid are adapter once they see your move they know what to do to counter it" Bowser continued before pausing for few minutes

"And for those Drodeka they have these shield emitter which makes them invulnerable to any attack and there repeater blaster will mow you down the minute it see you."

"Finally there the Warden trusts me you do not want to fight him. He may be young but he has the skills of a professional swordsman." He continued

"Then this place is practically impossible to escape" Luigi said giving up hope of escape

"Trap with criminal. Why does this have to happen to us" Mario said as he sighs

"Come on Mario Luigi we can do it" Pac-man said trying to encourage them

"We don't even know you guys" he said backing away from them

"This is gonna be hard" snake said quietly to himself

* * *

 **Welp that's all folk see yo-*ring**ring***

 **Hello i'm kinda in a middle of something oh hello i see...okay**

 **That was our beloved author he said you may seen some reference from a certain STAR and he also said it was intentional**

 **Oh he also apologies for the late all he said oh and as usual remember to review follow like and one more thing we are looking for character for hire so just send as the form and will see if he/she/it is good for the job (in simple term you can send any oc idea to the author and he will see if he/she okay i'm not repeating this you know what do to okay bye)**


End file.
